Esa Noche
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Otro de mis FF, esta vez es algo más adulto... digamos, es la consumación de un matrimonio, por algo le dicen "Hacer el amor"... en este caso, lo llamo "Consolidar nuestro amor" :D ojalá les guste... ¿reviews? :D
1. El gran día

**Bueno pues, he regresado esta vez, con un FF de rank M... si, por mi edad y mi open mind, utilizo palabras que a pesar de ser fuertes (para algunos) es como se les debe decir, o mejor dicho xD le llamo a muchas cosas por su nombre, espero les agrade y bueeno, es algo que muchos fans de HxA también esperabamos jajaja, sin más invito a que lean esta historia y que me dejen sus opiniones.**

Los años pasaron, Arnold y Helga habían vivido muchas cosas, después de aquella declaración de amor en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, las cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo.

Ambos maduraron, pasaron por cosas complicadas y otras cuantas, eran fáciles o eso parecían, ya sabían lo que era vivir el día a día.

El amor se hizo presente en sus vidas, tenían una relación de años, con sus altas y sus bajas ellos eran felices juntos.

Uno de tantos días especiales en sus vidas, al fin había llegado, el día en el que ellos unirían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, ante el altar se jurarían amor eterno.

Helga lucía hermosa, brillaba con luz propia, era toda una dama, y claro, Arnold lucía como todo un caballero, galante y guapo.

Quien lo iba a decir, ese "Adivinador de Bodas de Origami" de Rhonda, termino teniendo razón.

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Helga, primero hablaron de el vestido, después del lugar al que irían ella y Arnold de luna de miel, y para terminar, tocaron un tema importante para todos los recién casados...

Rhonda: cielos Helga, te ves muy linda –dice entregándole el ramo en las manos-

Helga: gracias –apenada-

Phoebe: al fin amiga, uno de tus sueños se ha hecho realidad

Nadine: hoy es el día Helga

Sheena: y claro, también la noche -dice en todo de complicidad-

Helga: ¿disculpa?

Rhonda: vamos Helga, no te hagas la inocente… sabes a lo que se refiere

Phoebe: la consumación de su amor, Helga

Nadine: ya chicas, tranquilas… Todo a su tiempo, aun no es la ceremonia y ustedes hablando de eso –ríe-

Helga: si, mejor apurémonos –apenada y sonrojada pues ya sabía a que se referían las chicas-

Rhonda: -ríe- esta bien –termina de arreglar el tocado del cabello- lista, nos iremos adelantando para llegar antes y tomar nuestros lugares

Las chicas, una a una fueron saliendo, tomaron a sus respectivas parejas y se marcharon a la iglesia

A los cuantos minutos, Bob llego a la habitación donde su hija se arreglaba

Bob: hija, ¿estas lista?

Helga: -lo mira- claro que si papá –camina sonriente hacia el-

Bob: vámonos entonces –le da el brazo-

Helga: vamos –suspira y toma del brazo a su padre-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa, Miriam ya los esperaba en ese hermoso auto color azul, delicadamente adornado para dicha ocasión

Miriam: ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña dama?

Helga: nerviosa mamá y ya no soy pequeña dama -la mira y sonrie-

Miriam: entiendo tus nervios y tienes razon, ahora eres todo una dama –sonríe y mira a su esposo- ¿recuerdas aquel día, Bob?

Bob: claro que si Miriam, uno muy inolvidable

La radiante novia miraba con cariño la escena y al mismo tiempo, se imaginaba a la edad de sus padres, tomada de la mano del cual sería ese día el único hombre, aquel que la acompañaría hasta el ultimo día se su vida.

Todos esperaban a la novia en la iglesia, Arnold era el más impaciente, pues quien diría que terminaría en el altar con Helga, la que por muchos años fue su dulce tormento

Arnold: -diciendo para si mismo- ¿dónde estará Helga? y si ya no se quiere casar… no, eso no, seremos felices hasta la muerte y más allá –suspira y dirige la vista al altar-

El Gran Bob, Miriam y Helga había llegado a la iglesia, Miriam entro primero y tomo su respectivo asiento, la marcha nupcial resonaba en las paredes del recinto, Arnold volvió su vista a la entrada, vio que la mujer que había robado su corazón venía del brazo de su padre, luciendo hermosa y radiante con ese vestido blanco, ese tocado con un pequeño moño rosa a un lado, era ella la mujer que quería a su lado todos los días.

Bob: -toma la mano de Helga y la de Arnold para unirlas- cuida bien a Helga, sean felices –le da un abrazo a Helga y se la entrega al fin a Arnold-

Ambos se miran felices, los presentes se sientan y comienza la ceremonia, minutos después, los votos llegaron

Sacerdote: Arnold Shortman, ¿aceptas a Helga Pataki como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Arnold: -la mira y entrelaza sus manos con las de ella- acepto, aun juntos después de la muerte –le sonríe-

Sacerdote: y tu, Helga Pataki ¿aceptar a Arnold Shortman como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Helga: -sonríe y lo mira a los ojos- por siempre y para siempre, aun después del último día de mi vida

Sacerdote: entonces, que lo que Dios unió, no lo separé el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer –sonríe frente a la feliz pareja-

El recito se lleno de aplausos, todo estaban gozosos de ver a sus amigos felices unidos en matrimonio

Arnold tomo sutilmente del rostro a Helga y con dulzura besos los labios de su ya esposa

El festejo continuó, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Arnold platicaba felizmente con su mejor amigo, Gerald

Arnold: no sabes lo feliz que me siento –sonriente-

Gerald: si, yo me sentía igual cuando me case con Phoebe, por cierto Arnold, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Arnold: ¿listo? ¿Para que?

Gerald: ¿bromeas? hoy es la "noche de bodas"

Arnold: -se sonroja- hablas de…

Gerald: si, consumar tu amor con Helga o sea tener

Arnold: -le tapa la boca rápidamente- si ya se a que te refieres

Gerald: -rueda los ojos y quita la mano de su amigo para poder hablar- vamos Arnold, no seas espantado, tienes 23 y es edad suficiente para hablar de estas cosas como algo normal –rueda los ojos-

Arnold: lo se, pero yo jamás… y ella tampoco, entonces

Gerald: ¡mejor! –dice con entusiasmo-

Arnold: ¡Gerald! -dice con molestia-

Gerald: ¡Ay Arnold! eso quiere decir que de verdad, uno al otro solo se pertenecerán entre si, todo lo entiendes mal

Arnold: pues, si esta noche se da… que se de

Gerald: -toma una copa- ¡salud! y ojalá… se den –ríe y se aleja de ahí- ya vuelvo

Arnold se quedo parado y pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, de momento un recuerdo llego a su mente

Flashback-

Arnold: Helga –besa los labios de la chica con pasión-

Helga: Ar-Arno –no termina de decir el nombre cuando siente ese apasionado beso-

El chico toma sutilmente de la cintura a la chica, sin dejar de besarla la dirige al sofá con seguridad, el toma asiento y coloca suavemente a la chica sobre el, aun con sus ropas un ligero roce entre partes provoca que ambos se sonrojen

Arnold: -deja de besar a la chica, mira su rostro- te amo Helga –besa la boca de su amada, baja por la barbilla y en seguida, llena de besos el cuello de ella-

Helga: -suelta un ligero suspiro- Arnold –acaricia el cabello del chico, cierra los ojos y disfruta uno a uno los besos que el le regala a su cuerpo-

El calor del momento, provoco que Arnold comenzará a desabrochar la blusa rosa que la chica llevaba, comenzó con dos botones, la chica se hundía en la sensación de los labios de su amado tocando su piel.

El chico, aun besando el cuello de la chica, logró quitar completamente la blusa, primero beso el hombro derecho de la chica, quito con cariño los tirantes del sostén, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la chica

Arnold: Helga –dice el chico en un suspiro-

Continuo con los besos por sobre el pecho de la chica, con sutileza una de sus manos acaricia por encima del sostén uno de los senos de la chica

Helga: Ar-Arnold –suspira-

El continuo con los besos, comenzó a safar los broches del sostén y antes de quitarlo, pregunta a la chica -¿puedo quitarlo?-, el dirigió la vista al rostro de la chica, la cual con un movimiento de cabeza aprobó la petición

El chico lo quito delicadamente, por un momento admiro a la chica, del rostro a su cintura, sin pensar más, acerco su boca a uno de los senos de la chica primero rozándolo, para después darle dulces besos. Helga suspiraba, esa sensación recorría todo su ser, estaba dispuesta a pertenecerle al único chico con el cual, en alguna ocasión llego a fantasear.

Ella estaba disfrutando uno a uno los besos y caricias del chico, el placer se comenzaba a hacer presente, Arnold la trataba como solo un caballero puede tratar a una dama de verdad.

De besos, paso a utilizar su lengua, temeroso claro, pues el jamás había hecho algo así. Primero dio suaves "probadas", a cada suspiro que escuchaba provenir de ella aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias.

De repente, se escucha un crujir, es la puerta… ¡LOS PAPÁS DE HELGA HABÍAN LLEGADO! Claro, con una simple ida al súper, no tenían oportunidad de mucho.

Helga se levanto enseguida, se puso su sostén y la blusa, como si nada pasará.

Arnold aun sentando, coloco un cojín encima de su entre pierna, pues lo antes sucedido había provocado una notoria hinchazón en su miembro que lo hacía ver crecido, eso no lo podían ver los señores Pataki.

Flashback-

El chico regresa de su recuerdo y vuelve a la mesa donde, hace unos minutos, el platicaba con sus padres.

**¿Qué les pareció? jajaja ojalá les haya agradado, como ya dije, a las cosas se les llama por su nombre, así mismo a las acciones, ojalá no piensen que fui muy lanzada xD en algunas cosas pero bueno, espero con ansias sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones si es que las hay de nuevo :D una vez más, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Un recuerdo más

**Segundo capítulo de "Esa Noche". Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, cada review es leído, la muestra es que a cada review mando un mp con agradecimientos :D espero este segundo capítulo les guste, pronto vendrá el día xD ya verán :3 jajaja una vez más, ¡gracias! **

Helga platicaba con las chicas, Rhonda, Nadine y Lila

Lila: vaya Helga, la felicidad te sale del corazón

Nadine: si, ambos se ven muy felices y lindos juntos

Rhonda: si, a Arnold también se le saldrá la felicidad pero de otra manera -ríe-

Nadine: -riendo- ay Rhonda, que mono temática eres

Lila: -ríe- bueno, eso es cosa de Helga

Rhonda: yo no creo que hoy pueda ser su primera vez -se cruza de brazos-

Helga: aunque no lo creas Rhonda, será mi primera vez -se sonroja apenada-

Nadine: ¿en serio? Es decir, es la primera vez que pasaría algo... Pues algo... -busca la palabra correcta-

Lila: algo intimo -mira a Helga-

Rhonda: nadie puede aguantar tanto Helga -la mira- ya cuéntanos

La chica hace memoria, de repente a su mente llega un recuerdo.

Flashback-

Todo empezó un día de intensa lluvia en la habitación de Arnold

Helga: ya no juego, me lastimaste -dice sobandoce el brazo-

Arnold: tu me enseñaste a jugar así -dice riendo-

Helga: -lo mira, cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda- pero resulta que tu eres más rudo para jugar

Arnold: oh vamos Helga... -se levanta de la cama-

Helga: pues si, pero en el juego de las luchas, las damas debemos ganar -aun dándole la espalda-

Arnold: perdóname, ¿si? -se acerca detrás de ella y le pica las costillas suavemente-

Helga: -sin voltear- no, no quiero

El chico la mira, la toma de la cintura y la pega a él de espaldas terminando el abrazo colocando sus brazos abajo de sus pechos sin tocarlos

Helga: un abrazo no bastara Arnoldo -sonríe-

Arnold: mmm... ¿un beso? -le da un suave beso en la mejilla-

Helga: ¿solo uno? -aun jugando a estar molesta-

Arnold: tramposa -ríe y termina de juntar sus cuerpos en el abrazo aun en tono de juego-

Helga: ¿yo? No, no... Para nada

El chico besa una vez más la mejilla de ella

Helga: no, aun no, debe ser otra cosa

Arnold, toma suave la barbilla de Helga, voltea su rostro para quedar frente a frente y uniendo sus bocas en un suave beso

Arnold: ¿y así? -la mira-

Helga: -voltea su rostro a otro lado- no -sonríe-

El chico, con suavidad, mueve un poco la cabeza de la chica, dejando parte de su cuello descubierto, el cual, comienza a llenar de suaves besos, esto provoca que la chica sienta un ligero pero agradable cosquilleo, al querer acomodar su cuerpo sobre el pecho del chico aun de espaldas, provoca sus glúteos rocen ligeramente sobre el miembro del chico, el cual ya era de la misma estatura que ella

Arnold: -sonrojado- Helga...

Helga: -sonrojada- pe-perd-perdóname

Después de decir eso, ella intenta soltarse, el roce había provocado que el chico cambiara de lo tierno, a lo carnal y pasional, la libera para ponerla frente a el, tomarla de la cadera y pegarla a su cuerpo una vez más

Arnold comienza a besar el cuello de Helga, con una mano acaricia su espalda y con la otra la nuca de ella

Helga: Arnold -pronuncia el nombre del chico en un profundo suspiro-

Ella comienza a sentir ese deseo por entregarse al chico que ella ama, dicho deseo, provoca que con una pierna suba a la cadera de Arnold y la abrace, provocando que ambas partes rocen, ella puede percibir la excitación que Arnold ya tenia

Arnold: -se detiene con los besos y mira a la chica al rostro- y-yo...

Helga: shhh no digas más -se acerca a su oído y después de un suave beso, le dice en voz profunda- quiero ser tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más

Después de decir aquello, ella comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado, mientras que sus manos subían de a poco el suéter que el chico traía puesto, en reacción a esto, Arnold ayuda a la chica, para pronto desprenderse de una de sus prendas

Los labios de él buscan los de Helga para encontrarlos en un apasionado beso, ella continua desprendiendo al chico de sus ropas, quita botón a botón la camisa roja que el traía, el roce de los dedos en el pecho de Arnold, provoca que la lengua de el intente juguetear un poco con la de ella

El jugueteo de lenguas aumenta el deseo, Arnold ya estaba sin camisa pero algo más le estorbaba a Helga, aun encontrados en ese beso, que parecía interminable, la chica comienza desabrochar el pantalón del chico, quien ya excitado sentía el roce de aquellas manos que querían despojarle de su pantalón

A toda acción, una reacción y así paso, Arnold llevo una mano a la vagina de Helga, la cual, por sobre el pantalón

La sensación de placer recorrió todo el ser de Helga, haciéndola soltar un ligero suspiro

La puerta de la habitación se abre, era el abuelo Phil, quien llevaba un poco de leche caliente y galletas

Phil: chaparrin, les traje -se detiene en seco-

Arnold y Helga, rápidamente acomodaron sus ropas e incluso limpiaron sus bocas

Phil: creo que debo aprender a tocar antes de entrar

Arnold: -súper apenado- me temo que si

Phil: -dice con tono burlón- y ustedes, deben aprender a ponerle seguro a las puertas -ríe y se retira-

Helga: -se sienta en el sofá- valla... -apenada-

Phil: -dice detrás de la puerta- para que la leche caliente si ya tenían remedio para el frío -ríe y se retira-

Flashback-

Rhonda: ¡Helga! ¡Helga! Reacciona -mueve una mano enfrente del rostro de Helga-

Helga: eh, eh... ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah si!... Este no, nada ha pasado -sonríe-

Nadine: pues, la entrega entonces si será total, que lindo -ríe-

Helga: si... -suspira- pero bueno

La música comienza a sonar y las ganas de bailar se hicieron presentes, la fiesta estaba en su auge pues lo mejor apenas empezaba.

**Espero con ansias y cariño sus reviews, de nuevo, serán agredecidos y claro, tomados en cuenta :) ... ¿Cuantos reviews para este cap.? :D**


	3. Arden los cerezos

**Esta vez, no espere más reviews para actualizar... Me guio en el número de reviews para continuar cada capítulo jajaja bueeno... are you ready for this chapter? jajaja pregunto, por que... ahí viene una de las noches pasionales de dos de nuestros personajes, no los mencionaré hasta que lean jajaja :D bueeno, pues lo trate de hacer lo más pequeño pero detalloso posible jajaja :D ojalá les agrade, espero con ansias muchos reviews jajaja :D **

La música seguía su ritmo, unos bailaban, otros platicaban y otros cuantos bebían, por que no, si era una forma de celebrar la felicidad de sus amigos.

En una de las mesas se encontraba la singular pareja, Phoebe y Gerald, dos años atrás, al terminar cada uno su carrera optaron por unirse en matrimonio.

Phoebe: -toma la mano de Gerald- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verlos juntos

Gerald: ni que lo digas, ya era hora de que ambos comenzaran otra etapa

Phoebe: claro -le da un beso en la mejilla y recarga la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo- ¿recuerdas cuando nos casamos?

Gerald: eso no se pregunta... El segundo día más feliz de toda mi existencia

Phoebe: te amo -le dice sutilmente al oído y termina con un suave beso en la mejilla-

La pregunta, había dado paso al recuerdo de la primera noche de la luna de miel, la cual había tenido lugar en un hermoso castillo a las afueras de Japón, pues ambos habían decidido ir a la Tierra del Sol naciente a vivir su inolvidable luna de miel

Flashback-

Gerald: -sale de la ducha, solo con una toalla en la cadera- ah, que buen baño -dice frotando su cabello con una toalla- pe-pero ¿que significa esto? -sorprendido-

La chica, había preparado una exquisita cena al estilo Nippon, una charola de variado y exótico sushi, una botella de delicioso sake, adornando todo con pequeñas flores de cerezo, velas blancas y solo, la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas.

Phoebe: esta será nuestra noche -dice sentada frente a aquella pequeña mesa nipona- cenemos -le sonríe-

Gerald: bueno, primero me tendré que vestir -dice sonriendo-

Phoebe: de nada servirá, la ropa es la que nos va a estorbar -al terminar de decir eso, la chica se sonroja-

Gerald: -sonríe sonrojado- es-esta bien -se sienta con las piernas en forma de "moño"-

Phoebe: prueba -le acerca una pieza de sushi a la boca-

Gerald: a ver -la come- mmm... esto sabe mejor de lo que pensaba-

Phoebe: ¿ah si? -come una pieza, enseguida toma otra y vuelve a acercársela al chico- ¿y esta?

Gerald: -la come- mmm... esta también, pero ¿sabes que sabe mejor que todo esto? -la mira-

Phoebe: ¿que? -dice mirándolo a los ojos-

Él tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica para unir sus labios a los de ella

Gerald: esto sabe mejor que cualquier cosa -repite la acción, esta vez alargando un poco más el beso-

En respuesta, la chica sutilmente abraza al chico, rodeando su cuello con los brazos

Con delicadeza, Gerald recostó a la chica, detuvo el beso para quitar con suavidad los lentes que impedían que él pudiera contemplar esos ojos que desde años atrás habían robado su corazón

Ella por su parte, acaricio una mejilla del chico, abrazando del cuello, lo guío hasta su rostro para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso, esta vez, ella daba la iniciativa y agregaba una pizca de pasión a la situación

Por su lado, Gerald posado sobre ella, aun sin juntar más que los labios en un beso, con una de sus manos acariciaba incesante uno de los costados de la chica, esa era la noche en que al fin se entregarían sin medida

El calor del beso fue aumentando, ella comenzaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de su amado, mientras que él llenaba con alocados y cariñosos besos el cuello de su amada, una de sus manos quitaba el tirante de la ropa intima, atrevida claro pero también linda que la chica traía puesta para la ocasión

El beso aumento de nivel, esta vez ella con un poco de timidez provocaba ligeros roces entre lenguas

Gerald sentía no poder más, con delicadeza quito la primer pieza del conjunto intimo, dejando al descubierto el torso de su esposa, admirándolo, comenzó a llenar de besos el cuello de la chica, bajando poco a poco por su pecho hasta llegar a los senos, con una mano daba un ligero pero firme masaje a uno y con la boca, disfrutaba el otro

La chica se sonrojo, no hacia más que suspirar y jugar un poco con el cabello de Gerald, quien aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias con cada suspiro, de pasar a uno, ahora masajeaba ambos senos, comienzo a besos la boca de su hermosa genio

La chica con un suave movimiento de manos, quito la toalla que Gerald traía puesta, al darse cuenta, él volvió a sus senos, llenándolos de suaves caricias hechas con la boca, mientras que sus manos acariciaban con suavidad "la parte intima" de Phoebe, por encima de la poca ropa que ella tenia

Gerald recordaba alguna de las tantas revistas, que en su adolescencia, había visto, pertenencias de su hermano Jamie O así que, se preparo para poner uno que otro "tip" en marcha

Gerald detuvo las caricias en los senos, bajo con suaves y tiernos besos a lo largo del abdomen de la chica, hizo una pauta, en seguida mordió con ligereza la ropa de Phoebe, el roce de los labios, había provocado que un sonrojo intenso invadiera el rostro de Phoebe, sin más, el chico comenzó a quitar, con los dientes y de manera suave, las pantis de la chica, al llegar a los muslos, las quito por completo pero esta vez, con sus manos, de detuvo a admirarla un momento, volvió a su rostro para darle un suave y tierno beso

Gerald: ¿estas lista mi princesa asiática? -le pregunto al oído con voz profunda-

Phoebe: si, mi príncipe de chocolate -dijo completamente sonrojada-

Gerald con sutileza y caballerosidad, separo las piernas de ella, dejando libre paso a su cuerpo, se acomodo y suave pero firme, comenzó la penetración

Al sentir esto, la chica cerro con fuerza sus ojos, relajo su cuerpo y mente para evitar ese pequeño pero satisfactorio dolor, acariciando la espalda de su amado, abrazo se abrazo con sus piernas a la cadera de Gerald

Él siguió, hasta lograrla la penetración completa, mordió con ligera el labio superior de Phoebe y comenzó suave con su movimiento de cadera, para evitarle un dolor mayor a ella

Gerald aumento la velocidad del movimiento, ella se abrazaba aun a el, soltando pequeños suspiros que a su vez, se acompañaban de gemidos, situación que incrementaba la pasión en Gerald y por consecuencia, la velocidad de las "embestidas" que hacia al pequeño cuerpo de ella

Un par de movimientos más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, se besaron una vez más y con un suave movimiento, el dejo de penetrarla para abrazarla y terminar esa noche, su noche, juntos.

Cansados, por el viaje y claro, la "acción" fueron victimas de Morfeo, quien en su mato los hizo caer en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Flashback-

Gerald: -le dice suave al oído- que noche, ¿verdad?

Phoebe: -sonríe nerviosa y sonrojada- inolvidable

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas bellas que leen mis historias :D les he mandado un MP con el agradecimiento, muchas me comentan de que tengo una amplia imaginación y así es, la lectura ha provocado que mi imaginación se ejercite en todos los ambitos, no solo en este, jajaja las que leyeron mis otros fics, sabrán el porque :D cuidence y, según vea yo reviews, subiré capítulo... claro siempre y cuando el regreso a la Uni, no me quite mucho tiempo ._. jajaja. See you girls! :D**


	4. ¿Noche de bodas?

**Hola mis queridos seguidores, perdonen la demora. Los quehaceres universitarios, la vida social y las fiestas jajaja nah, mentira, solo la vida universitaria ha estado un poco atareada, ya saben, inicios de semestre y demás. **

**Bueno espero que les agrade este capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews.  
**

La fiesta esta en sus últimos minutos, ya la mayoría se había despedido de la feliz pareja, por todos lados se escuchaban felicitaciones y bendiciones.

Rhonda: querida, muchas felicidades... -se acerca al oído de la rubia- que disfrutes la noche -ríe

Helga: -se sonroja- qu-que pero, este si aja -aclara un poco su garganta- gracias Rhonda

Rhonda: de nada -guiña un ojo y en seguida toma del brazo a su pareja- vámonos pastelito

Curly: si mi bella princesa -sostiene con firmeza el brazo de su esposa-

Así uno a uno los invitados se fueron despidiendo.

La velada había terminado, los meseros se encargarían de todo. El Gran Bob se acerco a su hija y a su yerno.

Bob: entonces Alfred

Arnold: soy Arnold, señor

Bob: bueno, si... Pero así como tu eres Arnold, yo soy tu suegro, ¿qué es eso de señor? Adiós al formalismo -dice riendo mientras le da un golpe al rubio en la espalda-

Arnold: agh -se queja con sutileza- si se-suegro... -sonríe apenado-

Bob: ¡eso! Bueno, entonces... ¿Cuándo piensan irse de Luna de Miel?

Helga: pues, hoy nos iremos a quedar a nuestra casa

Arnold: así es se-suegro, queremos que esta noche sea la primera en la casa que será nuestro hogar -sonríe y toma la mano de su esposa-

Bob: oh... -sonríe con complicidad- ya entiendo... -guiña un ojo- a hacer la tarea eh! -se da la media vuelta- quiero un kinder! ¡Muchos, muchos nietos! -dice entusiasmado y comienza a caminar-

Los rubios se sonrojaron, no sabían que decir después de dicho comentario, bochornoso claro.

Helga: ay mi papá, jamás cambiará -dice nerviosa-

Arnold: déjalo querida -se pone frente a ella- lista para irnos a casa -la toma con suavidad del rostro-

Helga: claro que si, más que lista -toma de la cadera al rubio-

Arnold: perfecto -dice con voz profunda para en seguida besar los labios del amor de su vida-

Tomados de la mano, ambos abandonaron el lugar y tomaron el camino más rápido para llegar a su hogar.

Ambos bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la que, desde ese día, sería su habitación.

Helga: al fin en casa -dice con felicidad, aventando los tacones a un costado-

Arnold: -abraza a la chica por la espalda- así es, al fin en casa -dice con inmensa alegría-

Helga: bueno, me iré a cambiar, este vestido como que ya me empezó a apretar -sonríe-

Arnold: -le dice suavemente al oído- a apretar o... ¿A estorbar? -le da un suave beso en la mejilla-

Helga: -la chica se sonroja- ay cabeza de balón, tu no cambias -sonríe aun sonrojada-

Arnold: tú tampoco -ríe-

Ambos se separan, Helga entra al vestidor que esta a un lado del baño mientras que Arnold se recuesta en la cama, quita el moño del smoking y sus zapatos.

Helga por su parte, baja el cierre del vestido para comenzar a quitarlo, quita el velo, deshace su peinado y quita el liguero que traía puesto -Vaya, todo esto traía encima- dice mientras coloca en un gacho de ropa el vestido, claro, era uno de los más lindos recuerdos que permanecerían con ella el resto de sus días -tu eres un testigo más de la inmensa felicidad que me alberga este día- abraza su vestido y lo coloca en el closet. En seguida saca un blusón de noche color rosa, ligero de tirantes, que llegaba a medio muslo -este me lo regaló Olga, me gusta- decía frente al espejo -huy! No es por nada pero que afortunado es Arnold- dice mientras observaba su cuerpo -y afortunada yo, por tenerlo- se queda mirando fijamente el espejo -tal vez esta noche ahora sí se cierre por completo el pacto de amor- acaricia una de sus mejillas y suspira -si supieras las ganas que tengo de ser tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más- baja suavemente un dedo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, se detiene ahí -me pregunto, como será esta noche- cierra los ojos y comienza a imaginar a su amado en "paños menores" recorriendo con suaves besos su cuello, bajando por su pecho, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, y ella, acariciando con ambas manos la espalda de su amado, ambos juntando poco a poco sus cuerpos... -y luego... Quitarle el boxer, comérmelo a besos- abre de repente los ojos, vuelve la vista al espejo y nota que la imaginación ya hizo de las suyas, pues sus pezones comenzaban a sobresaltarse, se notaban por encima del blusón -¿qu-qué? ¡Pe-pero él no me puede ver así!- se sonroja y coloca ambas manos sobre sus senos -¡que va a pensar de mi! ¡Bájense! ¡Bájense!- decía mientras esperaba que la excitación de su cuerpo bajara.

Mientras, Arnold cerraba lo ojos, había sido un día largo pero inolvidable.

Helga: ¡rayos! ¿Ahora que hago? -sale con los brazos cruzados por encima de sus senos -ya...- se sienta de espaldas a su esposo, en una orilla de la cama -te toca irte a mudar de ropa- aun cruzando los brazos.

El chico rubio, se pregunta a sí mismo, el "extraño" comportamiento de ella, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al vestidor.

Con pijama en mano, cierra la puerta del vestidor, se deshace del saco y enseguida desabotona su camisa -vaya día, estoy tan contento- dice mientras sus manos desabrochan el pantalón para después bajarlo y quitarlo por completo, suspira y dice -vaya, quien lo iba a decir, yo, felizmente casado con Helga- sonríe mientras quita su camisa -por cierto, se ve hermosa con ese blusón...- desvía un poco su mirada y a su mente viene la figura de su amada, curvas marcadas, senos pequeños, pero firmes; piernas bien torneadas y formadas, pero lo que más enloquecía al chico era esa fragancia, no la que ella usaba, la fragancia que la piel que su esposa despedía... Ese cuello, delgado y esas manos largas, suaves y delgadas, que con cada caricia parecían quemar al chico -Helga- dice en un suspiro, aún imagina las manos de la chica recorriendo su espalda, sus brazos y llegando a su abdomen, sentir el roce de esos juguetones dedos, ir de un lado a otro, sentir el calor de sus besos y... La mirada en seguida se dirige al suelo -¡¿qué?!- exclama el chico con tono alto, -¿pasa algo?- Dice la chica, la que ya se encontraba entre las sabanas, lista para "dormir", -no, no pasa nada- dice el recién casado, aun mirando al suelo, pero ¡claro!, algo se entreponía entre su mirada y el "dibujo" del tapete del vestidor... Su miembro estaba acrecentado, pues aquella pequeña ilusión había hecho de las suyas.

Él solo sentía ese palpitar, aquel que le da a los hombres cada vez que el deseo se comienza a apropiar de su ser. -no, ella no me puede ver así, que va a pensar- decía al colocar sus manos sobre el miembro -va a pensar que soy un... Un... "Calenchu" de primera...- pensaba desesperado, esperando a que la excitación bajara... Claro, sin resultado -eso pasará cuando ella quiera, prometo aguantar, prometo que cuando ella me diga que esta lista, lo haremos, menos no- poco a poco, la excitación comienza a bajar.

Ya en tono normal, él sale del vestidor, mira la silueta de su amada, sobre las sabanas blancas de aquella cama y piensa -"¿por que blancas?"- suspira y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

Arnold: buenas noches, esposa mía -se acuesta y se acerca suavemente a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Helga: -sonriendo- buenas noches "esposirri"

Ambos optaron por dormir y olvidar aquellos pequeños problemas, individuales claro.

-"no pasará esta noche"- pensó Helga.

-"esta noche no..."- pensó Arnold.

**Bueno, espero sus reviews :D cuidence mucho. Gracias por seguir mis historias y claro por leerlas, se que el formato en el que escribo no esta adecuado pero no hallo la manera de adaptarme al cuento narrado, pero bueno, de nuevo gracias por seguirme, ustedes me inspiran a plasmar mi imaginación en forma de historias. **

**Eleonor, nena estoy más que entuciasmada por trabajar contigo, me encanta tu fic y ojalá este FF te siga motivando e inspirando.  
**


	5. A cocinar

**Yo aquí actualizando mi FF jajaja, el cual ya casi llega a su final, pero pronto estaré de vuelta con un proyecto a duo con mi amiga Eleonor Pataki ;) (igual, leánse sus FF, son buenos) y de igual manera, vendré a dejar unos cuantos one shots, creo que si se llaman así, sobre la vida o sucesos de algunos personajes de H.A =) esperando les gusten.**

**Bueno sin más rodeos, los dejo con este pequeño pero creo yo, que muy entretenido capítulo... :D cuídence y espero con cariño, ansias y gusto sus reviews =).  
**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, Helga y Arnold dormían placidamente abrazados el uno del otro.

Arnold despertó lentamente, al ver a la chica dormida sobre su pecho decidió no levantarse pues no quería que por algún movimiento, brusco o no, ella despertara.

El chico acerca poco a poco su rostro, buscando con sus labios los de ella, para señar ese despertar con un dulce beso, pero algo lo detiene… el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cual causo que la chica despertara.

Helga: -con los ojos entre abiertos- Arnold –sonríe-

Arnold: buenos días mí amada esposa –sonríe para después darle un dulce beso-

Helga: oye –acaricia su rostro-

Arnold: -suspira- si, dime

Helga: contesta el teléfono por favor –ríe levemente-

Arnold: oh, cierto –se sienta a la orilla de la cama y toma el teléfono-

-Si, ¿diga?

_-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué tal la primer noche de bodas? _

-Gerald –dice con resignación- bien, eso creo

_- Wo Woo, espera, esa expresión no me agrado… ¿Qué paso?_

- mmm... Helga esta bien, aquí a mi lado, dormimos muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

_- ahh ya entendí, bueno, dejemos ese tema para después, te llame porque Phoebe quiere saber si gustan acompañarlos a un día de campo _

- suena muy bien, nosotros encantados –le sonríe a su esposa- ¿A dónde será?

_- a decir verdad… Ni yo mismo sé, jajaja, Phoebe es la que organizo todo sin decirme nada, solo me pidió que les llamara _

- esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa y de ahí a donde Phoebe nos lleve

_- me parece perfecto mi hermano, aquí nos vemos _

La llamada llega a su final, a lo que Helga después de un suave beso en los labios a su amado, le pregunta.

Helga: ¿Qué quería tu amigo, el cabeza de cepillo? –ríe-

Arnold: Helga, tu no cambias –sonríe- pues, que Phoebe nos invita a un día de campo

Helga: ahhhh…

**- Flashback-**

Un mensaje de texto llega al celular de la chica oriental _"Phebs, amiga, no se que hacer… de nuevo no paso nada…". _Helga le había enviado un sms a su mejor amiga, pues esa noche aun no se consumaba el amor de amor chicos, cosa que a Helga le tenía muy mal, pues pensaba hasta lo absurdo.

_P:"pero, como que aun no pasa, ¿Por qué? ¿Él no quiso? ¿Te dio miedo? ¿Qué paso?_

_H:"no bueno, es que ninguno de los dos tomo la iniciativa…_

_P:"pero, durmieron juntos ¿o no?_

_H: "por supuesto amiga, sabes… Tal vez él no me desea…"_

_P: "Helga, amiga… Por favor no pienses eso, él no solo te desea, también te ama… es solo que tal vez no encuentra la manera, el lugar o el momento para… pues para hacerte suya. Tranquilisate" _

_H:"esta bien, espero que esto pase pronto, más que nada porque desde antes de la boda es algo que deseo, creo que sería algo que unificará más nuestro amor"_

_P:"lo sé, así que amiga, no te preocupes, cuando menos te lo esperes, estará pasando"_

** -Flashback-**

"¿Tendrá que ver con lo que le platique ayer a Phebs?"- la chica se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que su esposo la llamaba ya repetidas veces por su nombre.

Arnold: Helga, Helga, ¿estás bien? si no quieres ir, no tenemos porque ir… ¿Helga? –mueve su mano frente a ella-

Helga: si… ¿Qué? ¡Ah si!... no, este… por mi no hay ningún problema Arnold, vamos –le sonríe-

Arnold: Helga, ¿estás bien? después de esa llamada, no se… te siento rara… como si algo te pasara… -acaricia una de sus mejillas- puedes confiar en mi

Helga: ¡Oh vamos cabeza de balón! –toma la mano del chico- estoy bien –le sonríe convincentemente- ¿ves? no me pasa nada –le da un suave beso- preparemos algo para llevar, ¿si?

Arnold: esta bien –sonríe- te creo –le da un beso en la mejilla- bueno bella dama, gusta usted acompañarme a la cocina, en sus vestimentas nocturnas –ríe-

Helga: -ríe- que gracioso eh, jajaja –se le cuelga al cuello- si es tus brazos, si voy –guiña un ojo-

Arnold: tramposa –ríe y en seguida, con un sutil movimiento la toma en brazos- vamos pues

Ambos chicos llegan a la cocina, ya entrados en un beso un poco largo como para ser inocente, Arnold coloca sobre la mesa a Helga, colocándose él entre las piernas de ella.

Helga, después de besar la boca de Arnold, besa su barbilla y en seguida su cuello, provocando que Arnold acaricie con intensidad la espalda de ella.

Él comienza a quitar con sutileza los tirantes del blusón de Helga, al mismo tiempo que ella, mirándolo a los ojos, quita la camisa de la pijama que "su hombre" portaba.

Las cosas comenzaban a subir su tono, las manos de Arnold habían recorrido el cuerpo de Helga haciendo una pequeña parada sobre sus senos, y Helga, tenía la cadera del chico abrazada a ella con las piernas, mordiendo con los labios el cuello de él.

_**-¡Ring! ¡Ring!-**_

Una llamada entrante era la que interrumpía todo ese desborde de pasión, Arnold no quería contestar, pero Helga insistía –ya, Arnold, por favor, puede s-ser importante- decía ella con voz entre cortada por la agitación de los besos.

Arnold no hacia caso de lo que ella decía, pero el teléfono era de verdad muy insistente, hasta que él termino por ceder, -genial- dice el chico con tono de molestia.

Helga se acomoda la poca ropa que traía encima y corre hacia el teléfono para contestar.

-¡Bueeno!- dice molesta

_-¡Ay amiga! perdóname, ¿estabas ocupada? ¿Interrumpo algo? _

-Phebs, no… este para nada que interrumpes, pero hubiese sido mejor si la llamada no entraba o si hubieses llamado más tarde jejeje

_-Eso es un "si, sí interrumpiste" jejeje lo lamento, era para comentarte algo sobre el viaje de hoy _

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué?

_-No regresaremos hoy mismo, planee todo para regresar mañana después del medio día, nos hospedaremos en cabañas gemelas, obviamente separadas y bien resguardadas, así que alista algo lindo para la ocasión, ¿OK? _

-Esta bien amiga, así será y… Gracias de nuevo eh –dice un poco divertida pero sarcástica_- _

_-Jajaja ay Helga, disculpa. Nos vemos. Adiós._

Arnold llega donde Helga, la abraza con suavidad por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo.

Arnold: en que… no quedamos –le dice al oído-

Helga: en que nos apuremos, tenemos que llevar una muda de ropa

Arnold: mmm... ¿por qué? –besa el cuello de ella-

Helga: nos quedamos en cabañas gemelas… -no muestra reacción alguna-

Arnold: ah… -se detiene- esta bien

El chico siente la frialdad de ella, era normal pues de un pasión desbordada a la interrupción de una llamada, cualquiera se quedaría con el animo bajo… esto hablando en todos los sentidos. Sin más que hacer, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación para preparar sus maletas con respectivas mudas de ropa.

Escena como la anterior no se repitió, solo toparon palabras domingueras y besos tiernos, como de "piquito" y jugueteos de cosquillas y suaves empujones.

Así transcurrió el día. Llegaron a casa de Phoebe y Gerald, se alistaron, subieron a una camioneta y llegaron al mismo lugar que habían visitado con el Gran Bob cuando eran pequeños.

Helga: que recuerdos –dice bajando de la camioneta-

Phoebe: hace poco recibí la noticia de que este lugar ya era apto para campantes, y además de la promoción de las cabañas –dice cerrando la puerta del piloto de la camioneta-

Helga: muy bien tino mi amiga, tu sabes lo que es bueno… a excepción del marido –ríe después de decir la broma-

Gerald: tu siempre tan linda y gentil… -dice bajando las maletas de la camioneta-

Arnold: por algo me case con ella mi buen amigo –ríe-

Helga: muy gracioso Arnoldo

Entre los 4 acomodaron todo lo que debían acomodar, por ejemplo: el asador para la carne, un pequeño tronco a la mitad como mesa, los vasos, las bebidas obvio no alcohólicas pues era convivencia casual, los platos y las maletas en cada respectiva cabaña.

Las bromas, los recuerdos, los chistes, historias y canciones se hicieron presentes alrededor de la fogata que se encendió después de la comida y antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Un bostezo de Phoebe dio paso a que Helga propusiera que todos se fuesen a dormir, a lo que los otros chicos asintieron, ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, ninguno se había percatado pues por lo bien que la pasaban, el tiempo era algo de lo que menos se preocupaban, en parejas se fueron cada una a sus cabañas.

**Bueno, espero les haya agradado y que me dejen sus reviews con opiniones. Hay muchos de mis reviewers (o.o ah chis... jejeje) que ya no he visto, entiendo por que, pues la escuela, familia o simplemente quehaceres, nos dejan sin mucho tiempo. **

**Para el sig. capítulo pido paciencia pues el Lunes comienzo exámenes y no se si tenga un tiempo para actualizar, pero sin falta, pasando ese pesado fin de semana publico lo último de este FF.  
**

**Cuídence. Portence bien y ¡Bienvenidos Reviews!.  
**


	6. ¡Al Fin!

**Gente... jejeje no, mejor dicho, mis amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo el final de mi FF. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, a los que leyeron las otras historias, y claro también a todos aquellos que me regalaron su preciado tiempo en un review. Espero les haya gustado este FF.**

**Por otro lado, pido disculpas por la demora... la escuela, exámenes y problemas familiares me quitaron tiempo y claro inspiración, la cual espero no sea muy notoria en este capítulo.**

**De igual manera, prometo traer más FFs con todo tipo de temáticas :D esperando claro, la aprobación de ellos por ustedes. **

**He aquí, el final (¿ó no?, tal vez no)  
**

Ambas parejas ya estaban en sus respectivas cabañas, Gerald y Phoebe se disponían a dormir, había sido un día largo pero de aquellos que jamás se han de olvidar.

Mientras en la cabaña de los rubios, Arnold encendía la chimenea.

Arnold: ¿ya quisieras ir a la cama? –toma a su esposa de la mano-

Helga: mmm... suena muy bien, aunque sea una propuesta indecorosa – ríe y se acerca a el-

El chico la toma con suavidad por la cadera pegándola un poco a su cuerpo –propuesta indecorosa… Mm... no suena mal- ríe y la sostiene con firmeza de las caderas.

La chica con suavidad termina el beso, quedando de frente a su esposo, admirando esos hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado –ya quisieras cabezón- ríe con tono burlón.

-Si la verdad, es que si quisiera- le da un suave beso en los labios y poco a poco la aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared –entonces, como te decía…-

-Como me decías, ¿qué? ¿eh?- mueve la cabeza un poco hacía atrás y de lado para mayor comodidad, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorren la espalda del chico.

Los besos en el cuello cada vez eran más intensos, las manos de Arnold, comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa que Helga llevaba puesta, al mismo tiempo que ella quitaba la de él.

Arnold se detuvo un momento, acaricio una de las mejillas de Helga y con voz profunda pregunto –"Esta noche, ante esta luna… Te pido, que seas mía"- ante esto, ella sonrojada y con una sonrisa inocultable respondió –"Que esta luna sea el único testigo de mi entrega total hacia ti"- dichas estas palabras, el deseo no pudo contenerse, Arnold y Helga ardían de pasión, ambos ya tenía el torso descubierto.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo Arnold al oído quitando los tirantes del brassier que ella usaba esa noche, beso su oído, bajo por su cuello y después los hombros. Helga por su parte, aun seguía acariciando la espalda y los costados de él, no tenía un cuerpo marcado o musculoso, eso era lo que a ella menos le importaba.

Las caricias de Helga parecían quemar la piel de Arnold, era el deseo que recorría ese ser, sin pensarlo, él quito con rapidez el brassier de Helga, dejando el torso desnudo completamente y sin tanto rodeo, una de sus manos con suavidad y timidez comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos, mientras que en el otro él rozaba sus labios. Ante dicha acción Helga comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo, aquel que le daba cada vez que fantaseaba con Arnold.

Arnold continuaba con las caricias y besos sobre los senos de ella, mientras que las manos de Helga aprovechaban para desabrochar el pantalón de él, con malicia ella provocaba que sus dedos dieran ligeros roces sobre el miembro de Arnold, provocando así que poco se abultara.

Él no aguantaba más bajo con delicadeza aquella pequeña falda rosa que Helga portaba dejando al descubierto las caderas de ella. Ante dicha reacción Helga con un suave pero fugaz movimiento bajo el pantalón de él y abrazando las caderas con sus piernas provoco por encima de la ropa interior, el primer roce.

-Con su permiso mi hermosa dama- dijo quitando su pantalón con ayuda de los pies pues sus manos estaban aun ocupadas, una acariciando la espalda de ella y la otra uno de sus senos. Con delicadeza la llevo a la cama, aunque en cada paso el roce entre partes era aun más repetitivo.

Llegando a la cama, Arnold colocó a Helga boca arriba, acaricio con ambas manos todo su cuerpo, desde las mejillas, hasta los pies. Con suaves besos repitió la acción de recorrer todo el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer que en esa noche haría suya, beso sus mejillas, su cuello, sus senos, bajo por su torso e incluso, se atrevió a dar suaves besos por sobre la ropa interior que se encontraba debajo de la aquella falda que yacía en el suelo de esa cabaña.

Las manos del rubio poco a poco fueron quitando la pantaleta que aquella chica portaba, con delicadeza rozo los dedos por vagina de ella.

Quito su boxer y con suavidad coloco su cuerpo sobre el de Helga, -Si estas lista, seguiré hasta donde tu digas-, -no puedo esperar más, quiero ser de ti, pertenecer a ti, sentirte en mi…- dicho esto, la chica rodeo el cuello de Arnold con sus brazos, y con sus piernas se abrazo a la cadera de el, ambos miembros se rozaron con dicho movimiento, Arnold no pudo más y beso frenético a la chica.

Apoyándose sobre el colchón con una mano y con la otra, tomando su miembro para con cuidado penetrarla a Helga, y no lastimarla, pregunto una vez más –¿estas lista?- a lo que ella, sin rodeos contesto –claro, estoy lista para entregarte mi cuerpo, alma y corazón en este acto lleno de pasión-

Arnold logró penetrarla con suavidad, ella sintió un poco de dolor, era obvio pues aun tenía ese pequeño nudo de nervios –auch- exclamó con suavidad, -¿te lastime?- pregunto él con voz suave, -no, continua- respondió ella, cerrando con suavidad los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento, pues era ese el truco para evitar el dolor.

Él continuó con el acto, lentamente completo la primera penetración, se detuvo ahí un par de segundos, se acerco al oído de ella y pregunto – ¿todo bien?- a lo que Helga respondió con voz entre cortada –más que bien-

Ante dicha respuesta Arnold comenzó con ese suave pero natural movimiento, penetrando con suavidad y lentitud, según el cuerpo pidiera.

Helga abrazo las caderas de Arnold con un poco más de fuerza, provocando que el placer en cada penetración fuese aun más.

Con frenéticos besos ambos comían sus bocas, las caderas de Arnold aumentaban la velocidad, el cuerpo de Helga se estremecía cada vez más, ruidos provocados por el placer del acto salían de las bocas de ambos, -"Arnold"- pronunciaba ella con gemidos delicados, suaves y gustosos… -"Helga"- pronunciaba él, con voz jadeante, gustosa y suave, la sensación era única, no solo tenían sexo, estaban "haciendo el amor", por fin estaban entregándose uno al otro por completo, ya eran uno solo en cuerpo, en alma y en corazón.

Los movimientos aumentaban su velocidad, los gemidos suaves, los jadeos sutiles, cuerpos estremecidos en placer llegaban a su punto máximo, un par de "embestidas" más… Ambos en un fuerte suspiro, uno pronunciando el nombre de cada uno, sus cuerpos llegaron al orgasmo.

Helga: -deja su piernas caer con suavidad- Arnold, te amo, te amo, siempre lo haré… y hoy, me haz hecho sentir mujer, una mujer que es amada, respetada pero sobre todo, me haz hecho sentir aun más…

Arnold: -se recuesta a su lado, la abraza a su pecho para después cubrir a ambos con una sábana- hoy puedo decir que me haz hecho, por segunda vez, el hombre más feliz de todos, soy el más afortunado por tenerte aquí a mi lado y por ser dueño de ti… te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien… -le da un suave beso en la mejilla-

Fue entonces esa noche, en la que Arnold y Helga al fin, después de intentos fallidos y situaciones frustradas, habían consumado si amor en el acto más puro, sutil y pasional…

**Una vez más, gracias por leer, espero anciosa sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS! =D **

**Eleonor: gracias por el apoyo, ánimo y seguimiento de esta historia, nena, I 3 u ;)  
**

**Mixelle: gracias también a ti por seguir esta historia y claro, por el apoyo, te quiero rete-mucho jajaja. :D  
**


End file.
